Stronger than Death
by DarkMoon987
Summary: Hermione is at her sixth year of Hogwarts, she uses the time turner to give her extra lessons but what happens if it takes her to the wrong time? 50 years to be exact. She meets her best friends enemy. Friendship. Love. Hurt. R&R please :  xx
1. TimeTurner

_Stronger than Death_

_**Summary: **__Hermione is at her sixth year of Hogwarts, she uses the time turner to give her extra lessons but what happens if it takes her to the wrong time? 50 years to be exact. Changes are made, leading to Hermione turning 11 years old again, and meeting her best friend's enemy. _

Chapter 1 - Time turner

The sun rose and shadowed over the train, snowflakes had already started to drop from the skies and new students peered gazing out of the windows. This was the place where Hermione Granger had first met her two best friends, but now their both gone. They haven't even been born yet, Hermione shouldn't be here.

She knew the consequences of using the time turner, and knew that sometimes things could go wrong and send you to the wrong time. But she didn't expect this, 50 years backwards into the past and here she was, sitting on the train leading to Hogwarts.

"I just have to play along, and hopefully somehow, you'll start working again" she sighed as she played with her now useless, time turner. Going 50 years back into the past, had aged her as well. She was no longer her 15 year old self, but she was a child. 11 years old.

The cabin door swung open as a pupil gazed at Hermione, he looked like a new student as well, near enough her age.

"Is this taken?" he asked as he looked over to the empty seats.

"No, go ahead" she smiled as he sat down. "I'm Hermione Granger, is this your first time going to Hogwarts as well?" she asked. The boy nodded before chewing on his chocolate bar.

"I'm Tom Riddle, nice to meet you Hermione" he said pulling his hand out for a shake. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, her enemy was sitting right in front of her, and he didn't know it yet. This was the boy who killed innocent people, Voldemort.

Hermione stuttered before shaking his hand, "We're here" she pestered quickly before walking off the train. Tom followed her and stood by her side as the teachers arranged which children should go on which boat to get to the castle.

"Miss Granger and Mr Riddle, could you please step onto the boat that will lead you to Hogwarts" a very younger version of Mrs McGonagall smiled, pointing to the boat.

"Urm, okay" Hermione stuttered gazing at Tom, they both stepped onto the boat and sat down.

"This school looks huge" Tom commented as it came into view.

Hermione put on a smile and nodded, she couldn't believe that this sweet boy would turn out to be a monster. Maybe if she could change that somehow, if she could be his friend then she could lead him on the right path, instead of the wrong horrible one he took.

All the Children stepped off the boats and walked inside the castle, they all smiled as they entered the dining room where all the students in Hogwarts sat.

"I heard this is where they choose which house you'll be in" Hermione noted looking at Tom. She already knew which house she'd be put in, Gryffindor. Each student took their place as the sorting hat called out their house names.

"Miss Hermione Granger" one teacher called, Hermione's cheeks turned red and Tom patted her back. She took her place on the chair, which sat in the front of the room; finally the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Oh yes, this one is very mysterious, so much knowledge for a girl so young" it commented, "Slytherin!" it called out as a bunch of Slytherin's cheered for her.

Hermione almost felt her heart drop, this wasn't right. Slytherin was a bad house, she belonged in Gryffindor. She fake smiled before sitting on the enemy house's table.

"Mr Tom Riddle" Mrs McGonagall called out, he winked at Hermione before sitting on the chair.

"Yet another mysterious character, such an imaginative mind. He'll be a great wizard" sorting hat assured, "Slytherin!" he shouted. The Slytherin table clapped and cheered before he sat down next to Hermione.

"This is so great, we're both in the same house" he smiled as he hugged Hermione.

"I know" she said convincingly.

"Now that all students have been put in the correct house, house prefects will show you around the Castle. I hope you have a very happy year here in Hogwarts!" the head teacher, Dippet cheered as students walked out.

Hermione's eyes trailed to the Gryffindor table and she sighed, it was only a matter of time before she got brought back to her present time anyway.

The next day had arrived; Hermione stared out of her window and saw Hogwarts had been covered in a blanket of snow. She watched as students played on the icy lake and teachers shouted at them.

"Morning Granger" a young girl beamed as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Good Morning, Piper" Hermione smiled, Piper was her new roommate. She had long brown hair up to her waist, green eyes and ivory skin. She suited being a Slytherin; she had that look about her.

"Oh, some person called Tom Riddle sent you this note" she claimed handing her an already open letter, "I opened it already, he seems nice" she smiled.

"Urm, thanks Piper" Hermione sighed reading the letter; Tom wanted to meet her in the library at break.

"Well better get down to breakfast; don't want Slughorn to start hissing at us" Piper called as she grabbed her bag and left the room, followed by Hermione.

As they both entered the huge dining room, Hermione took a seat next to Tom and laughed.

"You could have just told me now, instead of writing me a letter" she laughed as she flipped the envelope in her hand.

"I was just doing it, just in case you didn't come down to breakfast or something" he smiled. Suddenly the table magically filled with food, bread, muffins, even cake was set out on the table.

"Now that's magic" one of the new students cheered before grabbing 3 muffins.

Tom picked up a slice of toast and pulled it away from his mouth when Hermione started laughing again. "What did I do this time?" he smiled, watching her laugh.

"I never knew you were such a messy eater" she said, wiping the butter off his nose with a tissue. And just for that one second, Hermione forgot about who Tom Riddle would turn out to be. She wanted to change him, and she felt like it was working. But if only she knew, _that sometimes things can't change_.


	2. An Old Friend

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews I got on Time Turner, I love reading them and they inspire me to make another chapter :) x

Chapter 2 - An Old Friend.

The library was quieter today, there'd be the odd few students rushing around finding books to complete their homework, while the rest of the library stood still. The door opened slightly letting a gash of wind through; students looked up to distract themselves from the studying. Hermione Granger walked through with a smile on her face; she'd never seen the library so different before. The wood certainly looked new, nothing compared to what it was like in her time. And the books, they weren't as dusty as before.

"Hermione" a voice whispered, as she turned around she saw Tom Riddle sitting on a table reading a book on dragons. "Did you know they actually do dragon fighting in this school?" he gasped as he placed the book in front of her.

She nodded and sat next to him, "How come I've never seen this book before?" she asked as she flipped to the front cover.

"Because this is your first time in the library?" Tom laughed as he put the book down and stood up.

"Urh, yeah" Hermione said as she followed Tom.

"I need to show you something" he replied, pulling her arm before Hermione even got a chance to speak. He rushed into an isle where no students were and turned to face her.

"What is it?" she asked, unaware. He took a deep breath before looking into her eyes, his eyes as hard as stone.

"I'm different" he answered, scared of her reaction. But instead, Hermione pulled a confused facial expression.

"What do you mean, _different_?" she addressed.

"I'm different from you, and every other living thing in this world" Tom stated, his eyes started to tear up slightly. "I don't want to become friends with you, if I end up harming you" he added.

Just then, Hermione realised what he was talking about. She already knew so much about him, that he didn't know already. But she must have been sent back 50 years for a reason, right? To turn Tom Riddle good, to direct him onto the right path. That must have been it.

"Tom, you won't harm me. I know you to well already enough to know that your a sweet boy, you wouldn't harm me" she admitted.

"But you just don't understand" he gulped, "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want to...I can speak to snakes too. They find me, _whisper things_" he admitted.

Hermione didn't know what to say or do, in fact she had never felt like this before. For once, she had nothing to say.

"That's why you can't be my friend Hermione, I don't want to hurt you" he said.

"Tom, stop saying that. I know you wont hurt me, therefore I'm going to be your friend no matter what you say" she smiled, pulling Tom into a hug.

Weeks had gone by, Hermione and Tom had grown stronger as friends. It was potions class, and Tom had taken a keen interest in this subject the most.

"Ah, Rubeus. Would you care to explain why you're late?" Slughorn asked, as the boy walked in. Hermione turned to see a familiar face, Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" she said out loud, the boy noticed her and pulled a confusing face, before looking back at the teacher.

"Ugh, Urm. I went to the toilet sir" he replied taking his seat, in front of Hermione. The lesson continued before he turned to face her.

"How come you know my last name?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"Oh, your last name, right" Hermione stuttered, unaware of what to say, "I saw it written over your book, of course" she announced.

"Nobody's ever called me that before, especially not anybody like you" he stated.

"Not anybody like me?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, your one of the most popular kids in Slytherin. You and that, Riddle fella" he admitted.

It was true, with Tom's extra ordinary smartness, and how sweet he was to the teachers, he was bond to be one of the popular kids. Hermione was just a side kick, she guessed.

"Thanks, but your Hagrid. One of the most trustworthy people I've ever met" she smiled, she soon realised what she had said, and sunk her head in her book.

"But I've never met you before; this is our only lesson together. We've never talked since now" Rebeus pointed out.

"Yes I know that because, Urm. Well, you see. I've heard a lot about you" she sighed.

Just before Hagrid tried to ask another question, Slughorn interrupted him and made him turn around, before continuing back with teaching the class. Tom stared at the opposite end of the room, he noticed how Hermione strangely looked comfortable around Hagrid, he almost felt... jealous.

"Class dismissed" Slughorn called out, students smiled and stood up from their seats. Before leaving to go to another lesson.

"Never knew you were into people like him" Tom hinted to Hermione, as he glared at Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked confusingly, "no! He isn't my type at all. Besides, I'm not focusing on boys right now, I'm focusing on Hogwarts, and learning" she admitted, jamming a book into her bag.

Tom smiled, that was good news in fact.

"What have we got next?" he asked, looking at Hermione's big brown eyes.

"Broom class, this is so exciting. We're learning how to ride a broom" she laughed, Tom smiled watching her giggle to herself. As they both entered the grass area of the school, they were all lined up and a broom was placed in front of them.

"Now class, I believe this is your first time riding?" the broomstick teacher called, watching the class nod. "Well, you can't be taught how to ride; you need to learn that bit yourself. So, by bringing your broomstick in your hand, simply say up" she said, as her broomstick flew into her hand magically.

"Up" Hermione said, she had been through this in her first year at Hogwarts in 1991. She said it several times, before the broomstick finally arrived in her hand.

"There's an easier way of doing this" Tom smiled, looking at her. He pulled out his wand, and pointed it as the broom. "Wingardium Leviosa" he whispered, the broom magically started to rise, Tom wrapped his legs around it, as it started to fly.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Hermione asked, scared for Toms safety. He just laughed at her, as the broom hang in mid hair, carrying Tom.

"I read it in Slughorns book" he smiled.

"Tom, get down, you might hurt yourself" Hermione pestered.

"Urm, Mr Riddle. Get off your broom, I haven't explained the most important bit yet for flying" the teacher called.

"But you did say that you cannot teach us to fly miss" Tom winked.

"Mr. Riddle, do it before I call the head master" she shouted. Tom instantly put the wand back on the floor and stood in line.

"Sorry" he whispered, looking as innocent as a lost puppy in the rain.

"You looked through Slughorns book?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"He let me, he said that I was smart enough to learn a few more spells, a great wizard needs show knowledge, not lack it" he said.

"Well I guess that's good then, but you shouldn't be using them for your own advantage Tom" she reminded.

"It was only to help me" he smiled.

A couple of days had passed before a gathering was made in the Great Hall. Hermione walked in several minutes late while Tom waited for her, saving her a seat.

"I can't believe a semester has gone already, that went by so quickly" Hermione cheered, she then noticed that Tom wasn't smiling as usual, but he had a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him, putting her hand on his back.

"Nothings wrong just eat" Tom sighed as he took a deep breath.

"I know something's wrong Tom, I've known for months now, and I can tell when you're upset, did somebody say something?" she asked. Tom finally looked at her, with tears in his eyes.

"It's just, when we go back home, I'll get put back into the foster house, I don't have family to spend Christmas with, I never do" he hissed.

"It'll be okay, it's only for a week anyway. I'm sure it'll fly by" Hermione promised as she placed a piece of chicken on her plate. He sighed before he started to tuck in to his dinner, Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty for him.

"I could ask my parents if you could come round on Christmas day. I'm sure they won't mind, they'd love to have more visitors on Christmas" she hoped.

"Really?" Toms face filled up with joy, "That'd be really cool, thanks Hermione" he smiled.

Hermione dropped her fork on the table; almost every Slytherin looked at her in shock as her blood looked like it had drained from her face. She had just realised, that she had no parents. Her parent's hadn't even born yet, she had no home here. No family. She had nothing to go back to. She stood up and ran out of the Great Hall; a couple of student's whispered things to each other. Tom followed Hermione, and over by the Gryffindor table, Hagrid had noticed, and followed them both.

Hermione slammed the girl's bathroom door and rushed into one of the bathrooms. Tears ran down her face, she couldn't live like this anymore. She wanted to go back, back to her time.

"TAKE ME BACK!" she yelled as she pulled the time turner out of her robe, "TAKE ME BACK NOW!" she cried. She tried to work it again, but nothing happened. "Please" she begged again, looking at the time turner.

Meanwhile, Tom was rushing looking for Hermione. He opened some doors of classrooms, and turned around to see Hagrid standing there.

"What are you, my new stalker?" he asked, bitterly to Hagrid.

"I just came to help you look for her, she looked pretty upset. What did you say to her?" Hagrid replied.

"I said nothing!" Tom yelled, it was almost like he was a different person. Rage spilled from him.

"She went into the girl's bathroom" Hagrid pointed out, as he walked away to the girls bathroom. Tom barged passed Hagrid, and entered the girl's bathroom.

"Hermione, Hermione I know you're in here" he called, as he heard a few weeps.

"Please Tom, just go away. I'm okay really" Hermione mentioned, wiping her tears and placing the time turner back in her robe pocket. She opened the door and saw both Tom and Hagrid standing there.

"I'm fine, honestly. Go back to the hall, I'll be there in a second" she answered, "Please Tom" she begged, he nodded and Hagrid turned his back on her. "Hagrid, wait" Hermione called.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked.

"You need to help me, I've got nowhere to go back home to. My parents, there not in this time, they weren't born in this time" she sighed.

"I don't understand" he questioned, "Your trying to say you're from a different time or something?" he asked confused.

"Yes, a time turner took me back 50years, you can't tell anybody. But it's broken Hagrid, and I'm stuck here. In the holidays, I've got nowhere to live, you need to help me" Hermione pleaded.

"Is that why you called me Hagrid? Because you know me in the future?" he asked. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"You're the one I mostly trust, in this lifetime and the next" she smiled. "Please let me stay with you" she asked.

"My old dad wont mind if I have a little visitor stay, he kept saying that I need few more friends" he agreed.

"Thank you so much" Hermione said, finally this time her tears stopped. She hugged Hagrid tightly before leaving the girls room.

As they both entered the Great Hall, Hermione took back her seat next to Tom.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Piper asked, reaching out her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't know what came over me" she smiled. She turned back to Tom and he smiled back.

"I'm glad you're happy again, I don't like it when your upset" he smiled.

It was late at night, and students from Hogwarts were leaving. Many teachers said goodbye to Tom, wishing him a good Christmas. Hermione, Tom and Hagrid all got on the train and entered the cabin.

"Tom, about the Christmas parents thing. I wont be spending it with my parents this year, I'm spending it with my cousins, so I don't think you'll be able to come, I'm so sorry" Hermione lied, frowning.

"Oh" he sighed; "Well least I'll see you after right?" he smiled.

"Definitely" she promised.

"Well then, this is my stop. Bye Hermione" Tom smiled hugging her tightly, "Hagrid" he said, as he left the cabin. As the train passed him, Hermione waved out of the window, shouting goodbye to him again.

"So, what's this future like then Hermione?" Hagrid asked, curiously.

"Its... promising" she said, unsure of what to say. "I can't reveal to much, I don't want to change anything" she confessed.

"I understand" Hagrid smiled, "Who's got the better job, me or old Riddle?" Hagrid laughed. Hermione put on a smile, there was so much to say, however could she tell him that Tom Riddle would grow up to be Voldemort. She just couldn't.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see" Hermione smiled.

"Come on then, this is our stop" Hagrid said, as he picked up his suitcase and they both got off the train.


	3. Returning

Chapter 3 - Returning

It was the night after Christmas, Hermione and Hagrid were sitting in the living room enjoying the view of the fire. A couple of days ago, Hagrids mother ran away from home. Hermione had never seen Hagrid so upset before, even on Christmas there wasn't a smile on his face. She was speechless on what to say, and chose to stay quiet.

"Never mind aye, still got my old fella" Hagrid said, almost reading Hermione's mind. "I'm happy in the future right?" he asked, smiling for the first time.

"Yes, very happy" Hermione smiled, "Everybody loves you Hagrid, your the one me and my friends look up to" she added, smiling.

"Once that old time turner starts working again, you'll be back in your own time, is it nice over the other side?" he asked.

"Well, we all have our adventures" Hermione yawned, standing up and wrapping her blanket around her.

"Goodnight Miss Hermione, see you in the morning, back to Hogwarts" he cheered, "With that Riddle fella" he mentioned.

"Tom, yes. Surprisingly, I'm missed him" Hermione commented surprising herself, missing the Dark Lord wasn't something she'd ever imagine saying, but he was different, he was changing she thought. "Goodnight Hagrid" she smiled before walking out of the room.

It was early morning when Hermione and Hagrid arrived at the train, students gathered all with smiling faces and hugging parents. As her brown eyes gazed around the train side, she saw Tom Riddle standing by himself holding a couple of books, and a suitcase besides him.

"Tom!" she called whilst running, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "I've missed you; did you have a good Christmas? What did you get nice?" she asked smiling.

"It was okay, I brought a pet along with me to Hogwarts, his in this box" Tom nudged as he looked towards the box standing next to his left, which Hermione was unaware of. Hermione peered into the box and realised there was a green snake in it.

"I didn't think you could keep pets, other than owls" Hermione judged, still peering at the animal.

"Well the school wouldn't know about him, he'll just be kept in my room" Tom reminded as he picked the box up and put his books in his suitcase.

"Morning Riddle" Hagrid spoke as he walked towards the pair. Tom looked at Hagrid coldly before Hermione gazed at him, then he smiled.

"Morning Hagrid" he answered, all the students made their way onto the train. The trio got on last and sat in a cabin, Hermione took out a book and started to read whilst Hagrid fiddled with some homework he forgot about. Tom sighed as he noticed all the mistakes on Hagrids work.

"The answers six" he addressed. Both Hermione and Hagrid looked up to see who he was talking to, their eyes engaged to him. "The answer to that question is six Hagrid" Tom accused pointing to the question.

"Oh, mind me" Hagrid laughed crossing out his answer, and replacing it with Tom's answer. The box fell to the ground and Toms snake slithered around the cabin. Hermione quickly put her legs on the seat and looked at Tom.

"Is that a viperous snake?" Hermione gasped, "Tom that's poisonous!" she yelled as she pulled out her wand.

"It won't harm you Hermione! I promise, I've told him not too" Tom confessed as he picked the snake up and put it in the box. Hagrid looked confused but stayed out of the conversation.

"You've told it not to?" Hermione asked almost confused.

"Yes, now don't call him an it, he doesn't like that" Tom pronounced.

"Okay" Hermione said resting her feet back on the ground and pulling her wand away. "But he could harm somebody else, even kill someone" she spat out.

"He wouldn't do that" he ended.

The rest of the train ride was silent; all three of them didn't speak a word to each other. If any of them made eye contact, they looked away immediately. Tom would glance over to Hermione each few seconds; her head was buried deep in the book and wasn't paying attention to him. As the train pulled to a stop, Hermione quickly picked up her bags and left the cabin.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I told her it wouldn't harm her" Tom spoke looking at Hagrid, this time more softly.

"Maybe you owe her an apology, you know girls. Besides, she's right you shouldn't really be having a poisonous snake, it could get out and kill somebody" Hagrid sighed before leaving the cabin.

"More like killing you" Tom whispered under his breath, grabbing his suitcase and box. As he got off the train, he noticed Hagrid talking to Hermione again. He started to walk over and Hermione's smile faded.

"Yes Tom?" she asked carelessly.

"I come to say I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't really have a snake, and yes he could kill somebody" He sighed, smiling at Hermione.

"Its okay, just make sure he doesn't get out of his box, or they'll be trouble mister" Hermione laughed, hugging Tom once again.

She wasn't mad because he had a snake, she was mad because of how much trouble this snake could make. She thought she was on the right track, keeping Tom on the good side instead of him sneaking to the bad side. A snake would only make him more evil, well at least Tom promised it wouldn't harm anybody, right?

As they got into the castle, it felt like the hours had flown by. They were already in their 3rd lesson; Hagrid was falling asleep on the desk desperately trying to keep up. While Tom and Hermione wrote down as much information as possible.

"Well done Mr Riddle, I see your top of the class" the teacher smiled, looking over at his work.

"Wow, that's great" Hermione smiled looking over at Tom.

"Thanks Mr Slughorn" he smiled looking up at the teacher.

"Now, Mr Riddle. I'd like you to come to the front of my class, and show the class how to make the Love formula, I know you've been working hard on this through the holidays" Mr Slughorn cheered as Tom got up to the front.

"Now describe to me, what it does" Slughorn asked looking at Tom.

"The love potion makes another who drinks it, fall for you. To each person it smells of something different, for example, I can smell light perfume, coconut, and a hint of mint" Tom described, his eyes were focusing on Hermione's brown ones.

"That's excellent Mr Riddle" Slughorn praised, he gazed around his class noticing that Hagrid was falling asleep. "Mr Hagrid, see me after class" he called as Tom took his seat.

As the lesson dragged on, it had ended. Hermione and Tom started to walk up the large stairs. When they arrived, Tom and Hermione climbed through the portrait. The common room was empty, Tom bade Hermione a good night and said he hoped to see her tomorrow, and she made her way up the girls' staircase quietly.

"Well, you took a while to get out of lesson" Piper smirked as she tumbled into bed.

"That's because I was having a conversation with Tom" Hermione added.

"Oh, that Riddle kid? I think that he might fancy you, just a little bit" Piper yawned.

"I highly doubt that Piper, goodnight" Hermione ended, crawling into bed. Hermione closed her eyes, the thought of Voldemort fancying her made her feel ill. That wouldn't be right, besides she would be breaking rules as he was her best friend's enemy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, you need to get up, classes start in an hour," a voice called to her. The bushy haired girl buried her head in her pillow, not wanting to get up. She did comply however and pushed the covers off. She stretched a bit and then looked at her companion.

"Is it time to get up already?" Hermione asked blinking. She had a restless night, a bad dream. She dreamt about herself running, she saw Tom at the end of the archway. She tried to run to him, but with each step she took, he would get further away. She tried to think about something else, before getting out of bed.

"Here, I've already ironed your robes" Piper confessed passing her a Slytherin robe. For a Slytherin, she was very kind, and thoughtful. Maybe she had got put in the wrong house as well. Hermione took the robe and walked into the bathroom to get dressed; she pulled her hair into a pony tail and placed her Slytherin crested robe on, leaving the bathroom.

"Nice hairstyle" Piper commented before leaving the room.

Hermione picked up her bag, this time putting the time turner in a drawer instead of keeping it in her pocket, she left the room. As she entered the common room, she saw Tom talking to a few other boys, as she made her way to him, the boys left leaving Tom on his own.

"Who were they?" Hermione asked, looking at the strangers leaving the common room.

"Oh, just some friends" Tom confessed, "Would you like to come to the Great Hall, I hear Headmaster Dippet wanted to make an announcement" he added.

"Sounds fine to me" Hermione smiled as they both left the room and entered the Great Hall. Food had already been placed on the tables; students were burying their heads in toast and cereals. They both took their seat, and the headmaster stood up.

"Excuse me students of Hogwarts" he called, hitting his spoon against a cup. "I'd like to say a word" each student stood still and looked up at the headmaster.

"I want to welcome you all back to Hogwarts, we have had a brilliant couple of months to date, and I hope the rest of the year will act like the last couple of months" Dippet called, students cheered as he sat down. They continued with their breakfast, as Tom and Hermione shared a couple of words.

"Where did you put, that snake?" Hermione whispered, as the thought emerged into her mind.

"His hidden under my bed, he'll be fine for now" Tom mumbled as he took a bite of toast. Hermione didn't say another word about the snake, as she didn't want to start another argument. Tom and Hermione sat quiet, she listened to other peoples conversations, and she heard one Slytherin gossip about a mud blood and Tom turned his head.

"Off to class Hermione?" he asked as he stood up, she nodded and took his hand. Piper followed them shortly by Hagrid.

"Ah, Mr Riddle" a teacher called walking outside potions class, "I've been hearing so many great things about you, I think we may of found out boy wizard of the year" the teacher smiled.

"Honestly sir, I'm no good as a wizard, I just like to learn things" Tom jittered, trying not to show off.

"But Tom, your excellent in potions class, one of Slughorns best students" Piper interrupted, flashing him a smile.

"Well, I'll be seeing you shortly Mr Riddle" the teacher cheered as he walked past the group. The group walked to their first lesson, Tom would glance over to Hermione's side every so often while Piper held his arm and told him stories about her life.

"Help" Tom mouthed looking at Hermione's direction, she let out a giggle and Piper looked blankly at her.

"And what are you laughing at?" she asked bitterly.

"Something that happened earlier, no need to worry" Hermione lied as she smiled at Tom. She also noticed that Piper would act different around him; maybe it was Piper who had a crush? Well, he is popular for only being a first year Hermione guessed.

**1943**

Hermione couldn't believe how long she had been stuck in the wrong time, she was already 15 years old and in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She decided to catch the train by herself, as Tom and Hagrid weren't at the train station waiting for her. The carriage was long; there was barley any free cabins so Hermione sat in one with a group of fourth years.

"I can't believe the years gone so quickly" one of them cheered as Hermione sat down.

"I know right, to think in two years from now, we'll have to leave" one sighed before looking at Hermione, "Wow, your Hermione Granger right?" she asked.

"Yes?" Hermione replied in a confused tone, "I'm sorry, have we met?" she asked.

"No, no. It's just that your friends with _the Tom Riddle_ right?" she asked again, Hermione nodded. "Your so lucky, his beautiful, what I wouldn't give to be on the side of his arm" she smiled looking into the window.

Hermione let out a laugh, "So this is what people actually think of him? No wonder he was complaining about his _fame" _Hermione stated laughing.

"He is the most popular kid in school after all, all the sixth years are jealous of him" the girl shared.

Hermione stayed out of the conversation through most of the trainride, she'd nod every time they'd ask her another question about Tom. She didnt understand what they saw, sure he was sweet and attractive, but he'd turn into Voldemort. Hermione shook her head, _no he wont turn into him. _She thought quietly to herself.

"Oh goody, we're here" the same girl cheered, grabbing her bag and leaving the cabin.

Hermione sighed and put her Slytherin robe on, she felt her pockets to make sure her wand was in there and grabbed her suitcase. She looked through other cabins to see if Tom or even Hagrid were sitting there, but unfortunetly they both werent anywhere to be seen.

"Welcome Miss Granger" a teacher greeted as she got off the train.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled, a tall figure walked towards her, following him was a group of teenagers. He was tall and slender with wavy black hair and dark blue eyes. He looked older than she was, perhaps a seventh year, possibly sixth. He wore the Slytherin crest on his robes with his trained wand in his hand.

"Tom?" Hermione asked, looking at him. She barley recognised him, he'd changed so much during these past months away from Hogwarts, he seemed manlier instead of the old school boy he used to be.

"I've missed you so much Hermione" Tom smiled as they both hugged, he swung her around and a smile rose on her face.

"I've missed you too" She smiled, her eyes then trailed to the group of teenage boys behind him.

"Guys you know Hermione, and Hermione meet Avery, Lestrange, Rosier, Nott and Muliciber" Tom said, introducing his gang to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened, this was the gang that in a couple of years would turn into the first death eaters.

"I- I have to go now, find - find Hagrid" Hermione said confusingly, she glanced at the gang one last time before leaving and walking to Hogwarts.


	4. Kiss

Chapter 4 - Kiss

Hermione headed for her dorm, she needed to figure out a plan to stop Tom. She walked past the potions class expecting to see Slughorn working, but instead the room was empty. But before she walked away, she saw a hand. One hand floating in thin air pouring mixtures together in a cauldron. She automatically reached into her green robes to secure her wand in her hand before walking into the classroom. Suddenly the hand had vanished.

"I know you're here" she called out expecting a reply, but instead there was silence. A thought occurred to her and she sighed, "I guess I was mistaken" she smirked to herself and walked towards the exit. Of course this person had an invisibility cloak, what other reason would it be.

She glanced back around to see the hand had reappeared and quickly turned around, "I don't think your fooling anyone" she noted, but as these words appeared from her mouth a spell was thrown at her.

"Bombarda!" the voice from shouted from underneath the cloaks sending a small explosion to the table Hermione was standing on, the table flew into Hermione knocking her unconscious body into the wall. Just before she blacked out she saw a boy she almost recognised running out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Hermione, wake up, Hermione" a voice kept repeating in her mind. Her eyelashes fluttered and her brown eyes gazed at the pair looking down at her. Slughorn and Tom.

"We came into the class to talk and noticed a broken table and yourself, then Tom, the great pupil he is, and one of my favourites, carried you all the way to the nurse" Slughorn commented on smiling while patting on the Slytherin boys back.

"Thank you Tom" Hermione replied blinking, her voice sounding weak.

"What happened to you?" he asked looking almost upset.

"Pity I can't remember" she frowned, lieing to them both. Slughorn had left after a couple of minutes of conversation, leaving Hermione and Tom together. It took an hour for her to leave and convince the nurse she was perfectly fine, Tom let her lean on his arm as they both walked down to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Oh so glad to hear little miss perfect is back" Lestrange snorted as he watched the pair walk into the room.

"Be nice" Tom snapped back. He put Hermione onto a comfortable chair before sitting himself down.

"Goodness Tom, I'm perfectly fine, don't worry" Hermione giggled, her mind still on the boy with the cloak.

"Just be careful next time" he said, but sounded serious.

"Wow, I've just hexed that little nerdy boy from Ravenclaw!" Avery laughed, making an entrance into the room, following him within minutes was the rest of the gang.

"I think I best go to bed" Hermione fake yawned, feeling uncomfortable in there presence.

"You already missed the Sorting, Tom has news to share anyway, hurry and get out the room" Lestrange smirked taking Hermiones seat.

"Night" Hermione smiled at the group and walked to her dorm. She lay awake for most of the night worrying about what they were discussing. She could still her whispering, so instead of wondering, she got up and walked towards the edge of her dorm. She opened the door slightly and saw that they were all still sitting in a group talking. It was 4am, nobody else was awake, Hermione had a bad feeling of listening to the conversation but insisted it was for all the right reasons.

"What are you going to do with the mudblood?" Lestrange snapped, he eyes glowing in the darkness. "She's nothing but bad news, nobody knows where she came from"

"Like we're not bad news" Avery laughed, slapping Nott on the back.

"Avery" Tom shot him a look before Averys smiled faded. "Hermione has nothing to do with this, she wont know anything" he added.

"But -" Hestopped and looked up at the shadow Hermione was hiding in. "So nice of you to join us Granger" he spat.

"How long have you been standing there Hermione?" Tom asked curiously standing up and walking towards her.

"I didn't know you were up, I mean, I missed my parents, I was about to send them a letter" she quickly said.

"And wheres the letter huh?" Lestrange asked.

"In my dorm, I was just going to check their wasn't any teachers outside the common room" she yawned.

"Goodnight everyone" Tom spoke looking at the group, Lestrange sighed and left to his dorm, while the others muttered to one another about Averys new spell.

"I know you were standing there when you heard Lestrange call you a-" Hermione glared at him, "Called you that word, but you just have to see he comes from a family of pure bloods, it's the way he was brought up" Tom smiled as he rubbed her cheek.

"Oh please" Hermione blushed, "I'm used to that I guess" she laughed feeling quite bad. A long yawn came out her mouth before she glanced back at Tom.

"Someone's tired" Tom smirked, "Better go to bed Granger, you wouldn't want to be tired for lesson" he smiled.

"Your right, goodnight Tom" She smiled and stood up, pulling her hair from underneath her dressing gown.

"Before you leave, let me give you something" he said before pressing his lips against her cheek. "Goodnight Granger" he smiled walking to his dorm.

Blood pumped quickly around Hermiones body, his lips felt so soft and warm, her cheek was burning. Surely she wasn't falling for him?

She started to walk to her dorm, before hearing Piper shouting.

"That's her stuff, leave them alone!" Piper yelled, something smashed.

Hermione ran to the voice, Lestrange was standing there smiling at himself. On the floor was her time turner, smashed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Note from the author - Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Ive been so busy L Next one will be up soon J xx


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5 -

"I'm sorry I hoped I broke nothing valuable, wouldn't want your ickle feelings to get hurt" he cackled, his foot pressing harder onto the time turner. "Woops" Lestrange smirked before walking over to Hermione.

"Now any fool in this school would know what that is" Lestrange spat looking down at the now broken, time turner. "But why would you have one little Granger?"

Memories from her third year filled in her mind, she needed a quick response to this question without seeming too suspicious. "I use it to take two lessons at a time, Dumbledore asked the headmaster about it, and he agreed" she spoke softly.

"Well I guess your not getting anymore brownie points" Lestrange smirked, heading up to the boys dorm. Piper hurried back to Hermione, she picked up the broken bits and gave it to her, both together walking to the girls dorm.

"Why on earth did he have that?" Hermione asked looking at Piper, "Boys can't enter our dorms, theres a spell binding them from there" Hermione added.

"I took it out, I was going to ask you why you had one, so I came out and he was there, waiting for me" Piper frowned.

"I guess its to be forgotten now" Hermione confirmed as she put on her night clothes and pressed her head against the pillow. Within the half an hour it took her to fall asleep, all that was on her mind was home. Tears formed in her chocolate brown eyes, sliding onto her cheeks. _There was no way home_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione groaned into her pillow as the alarm clock ruined her dream of the trio. The images of Ron and Harry had faded, her eyelids opened showing a world without them both. The Great Hall was full of students, the breakfast gave a stir as one of the students from Hufflepuff had an enchanted bowl of porridge land over his head. Hermione looked over to where Tom should have been sitting and realised he was already forty minutes late to breakfast. Lestrange caught her eye and gave a dirty wink, Hermione's anger raged up inside her.

"Looking for boy wonder?" Piper nudged.

"Well nobody can be forty minutes late and not have a good reason" Hermione spat back, taking out her anger on Piper, She looked away from the empty space. Just as she spoke, a tall Slytherin boy walked into the Great Hall, practically every girl in the room staring up every inch of him as he walked by.

"Don't see what the fuss about him is" she heard a boy mutter far over the table. Tom had not taken his seat with the gang, but walked to Hermione who's face had turned bright pink.

"I need to show you something" he whispered into her ear, his lips seconds from her face.

"Mr Riddle, please take a seat while eating" a teacher had called out. Piper quickly moved up making space for him.

"Meet me in the library after fourth period, its important" Tom smiled, as his hand touched Hermione's hand. She quickly pulled her hand away and his smile faded.

"We're only friends Tom, remember that please" Hermione mentioned as she turned back around to pick up some bread.

"Got that noted Granger" Tom winked, standing up and making his way to the gang of killers.

"Since when did he start fancying you?" Piper gasped, Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third period had a slow start, the minutes felt like decades. Hermione watched as Tom spoke to a red haired girl sitting next to him, she felt a sense of bitterness as she heard the girl laugh. She started to play with her hands, her eyes still staring at the pair.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore repeated for the fifth time. Hermione looked up quickly, " Now that you have my attention, could you explain how to turn rabbits into slippers" Dumbledore asked. Hermione gave out a long paragraph she had remembered word from word from a book in the library, Dumbledore clapped loudly while laughing.

"I have a pair of bunny slippers at home, it is very easy to make children, very comfy indeed" Dumbledore spoke in a childish way. The class laughed while Dumbledore handed each pair a miniature rabbit. "Now be careful with these, we have to take them back next week" he added.

Hermione worked with a blonde ratty haired girl who didn't seem to have the foggiest idea on what the task was. It had been only a minute and Hermione had made slippers.

"Excellent miss Granger, and miss Fields" Dumbledore smiled going around the class.

"Mr Potter the rabbit isn't a toy" Dumbledore shouted running to a brown haired boy.

"Potter?" Hermione whispered, speaking to herself. She looked at the brunette boy, eyeing him closely, surely this wasn't James, it was too early in the past for this. But maybe Harry's grandfather, he must have been a wizard and came to this school at some point. Then a memory took over her, the boy with the floating arm, a hex being thrown at the table knocking her body off the ground, him running from the scene.

"That would explain it all" Hermione said out loud accidentally, the blonde girl suddenly turned to look at her.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked in an confused way.

"You" Hermione smiled trying to change the subject, "It explains here why the rabbit turns into slippers" she commented flicking to the rabbit page in the book.

"Who cares?" the blonde laughed walking over to a friend.

"Having fun are we?" Tom asked as he took the blonde girls seat.

"Almost as much fun as you and Carla over there" Hermione replied, looking over at the redhead.

"Do I sense a sign of jealousy miss granger?" Tom smiled, his voice sounding more memorising than ever.

"Speak for yourself" Hermione laughed. "Now why did you want to meet me in the library?""

"You'll find out later enough" Tom spoke, a few girls from hufflepuff called Tom's name and he looked over, all he heard were giggles before Dumbledore quietened down.

"I forgot to ask you, how were your holidays?" Tom asked, trying to keep up the conversation. Hermione made up a few stories about her parents, trying to remember what technology was invented in this period of time.

"But I do worry about them, with them, with the war going on" Hermione sighed, she had been living with an old woman for the past 5 years. Hermione had told the Headmaster that her parents had died after the aftermaths of the beginning of the war, so he gladly agreed to find her a witch who could let her stay in the 6 weeks.

"Better than mine" Tom sighed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, sounding sad.

"Doesn't matter" Tom smiled getting out of his seat.

"Avery for the last time, stop provoking Mr Potter!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Avery must have a thing for Potter" Tom laughed.

"Oh you have no idea" Hermione sighed as Tom walked away.

Fourth period felt less than an hour. All Hermione kept thinking about was what Tom would say to her. What would be so special that it would take this long? Her eyes traced the classroom as she had already completed her work. She looked at the Potter boy, she saw Harry in him. The hair, the way he moves. She desperately wanted to talk to him, to feel like she's home again. But she took a deep breath and turned to check her answers, for the ninth time.

"Pack away your wands, take your work with you, complete for next lesson, your now dismissed" the blonde curly haired teacher spoke as she looked at the time. "Oh and enjoy your lunch" she smiled.

Hermione rose from her seat, two girls from Gryffindor pushed past her talking about Tom. She laughed quietly before her eyes met with Potter.

"Excuse me" Hermione said, confronting the boy.

"I'd rather go to lunch then speak to you" the potter boy moaned pushing past her.

"No please, I'd like one word" She begged. "Could you possibly tell me your name?" she begged again.

"Look Granger" he snapped, he stopped walking and faced her. "Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get on, so because you happen to be in Slytherin, get out of my face" he spat walking off.

Hermione's face turned red. She tried to shake it off while walking to the library, realising that Tom hadn't arrived yet, she decided to look through some books. She read through the first chapter of 'Wizard History' and looked up to see if Tom had arrived. But seeing nobody apart from her here, she sighed and carried on with the book. Hands were put over her eyes, making her jump.

"Guess who" a voice said.

"Hmmm, maybe an arrogant boy who arrived late?" Hermione smiled.

"I'm sorry" Tom replied taking his hands off her eyes and looking at her. "I just had to get everything ready" he added.

"What could you possibly need to get ready?" Hermione asked.

"Just come with me" Tom laughed, "I figured you were so smart, and so loyal to me through all these years that you deserved to see this" he smiled taking her hand and walking her out of the library.

"Now cover your eyes, its surprise" He spoke, she nodded and closed her eyes as he led her into a room.

"It stinks in here" Hermione gasped her nose twitching at the smell.

"Open them" he whispered. Hermione opened her eyes, she was in the girls toilets and right in front of her was the pathway to the Chamber of Secrets. She knew what this meant straight away.


End file.
